disneynonsixthsensefandomcom-20200213-history
Asenoth
thumb|440px|left Powers Asenath is a shifter; she can force her body to take the form of a lioness. Asenath does not understand much about her power or its limitations. She believes that her power is the result of an ancient goddess residing within her body. History Asenath was born into an unusual family, both her parents were strong believers in the ancient gods of Egypt and they ran their home according to the ancient customs. When she was born her father praised her as a blessing from Ra and the reincarnation of Isis. As she grew her father taught her all that he believed a goddess should know. The ancient stories were memorized and the names of the gods recited on a daily basis. When Asenath turned 10 she was separated from her parents and became severely lost. In her panic, powers that had been dormant since birth, began to surface. Her body began to change and her limbs shrank and morphed until finally a small lion cub was huddled where she had been standing. Not understanding what just happened Asenath begun to run, she just ran until she collapsed from exhaustion. When she awoke the next day she was once again human, and her father was calling her name in the distance. Over the years there were many instances when she changed due to an extreme level of stress or fear. Asenath grew tired of the sporadic changes and attempted to control it., at age 18 she'd finally gained full control over her shape-shifting. On the eve of her nineteenth birthday, Asenath was sneaking back into her home after a run when her father spotted her. She was in her lioness form and her father reacted aggressively when he saw the great feline in his home. As he swung at her with an ancient sword, Asenath quickly shifted back to her human form in an effort to placate her father. Unfortunately, as soon as her father recovered from the shock he grabbed her and dragged her to the temple where he begged the gods to remove the demon from his daughter. When Asenath remained unchanged, her father became fearful, he no longer believed her to be the embodiment of Isis, but the vessel for a much more dangerous goddess. He began to frantically pray to Sekhmet, the warrior goddess, begging the bloodthirsty deity to leave his daughter. Again, Asenath remained unchanged; she quietly snuck away to her chambers while her father continued to pray. Asenath awoke early the next morning, early enough that the sky was still dark. Despite the early hour Asenath was immediately alert and all her instincts were crying out that something was wrong. As she made her way into the main house she was attacked by strange men, who were chanting in a foreign language. When she ran from them her father blocked her path to the exit, saying “You are no longer my daughter, but the bringer of destruction.” Those words Asenath began to react on instinct, now knowing she could not depend on her father to help. She sifted and began to run through the house aiming for the open doorway. Once she was outside she continued to run, and when she finally stopped the sun was setting, she shifted into her human form and tried to find shelter. She didn’t know what to do, lost with no family, and people were out to rip part of her very soul from her. She didn’t know if that part of her was a goddess or not, but it was part of who she was. After a few days of wandering she came across Megara’s letter, Asenath was shocked to find that there were others out there with powers, and even more shocked to discover that they were not caused by a destructive deity. She decided to find Megara, in the hopes of learning more about her powers. Current Situation Asenath travels alone, in either human or lioness form, depending on the situation.